It's Just You & Me Now, Baby
by Adnama23
Summary: Nathan & Haley are having their first child, but is everyone happy about it? What happens when what you thought was your past becomes your present? AU Naley
1. Chapter 1

A/N I was inspired to write this one shot after listening to Carrie Underwood's "Get out of this town"

**A/N **I was inspired to write this one shot after listening to Carrie Underwood's "Get out of this town". If you haven't heard it already you should its really good! Enjoy, and don't forget to review! Pls?

**It's Just You & Me Now, Baby**

_Am I really doing this? Oh god! I'm leaving everything I have ever known behind for him. What if it doesn't work out between us? Rewind please; did I just doubt my relationship with Nathan? What is wrong with me of course Nathan and I will be together. Like he always tell me were always and forever! Wow, I guess I really am doing this!_

I'm pulled out of my thoughts as I hear my cell phone ringing. I look down at the caller id and read _Nataley._ Nataley was my code name for Nathan. _I guess I can change it back to Nathan now _I thought. Nathan and I have been dating for over 3 years now but my parents believe that we broke up about 2 1/2 years ago.

Nathan and I never understood the reason behind my parent's disapproval of our relationship. They told me that they were protecting me and that _"you'll understand once you have your own children"_. I scoffed out loud at the memory and rubbed my hand across my barely visible baby bump. Little did they know I will be a parent sooner than they thought and I don't think I will ever understand how a parent can keep their child from happiness, from their one true love? Whatever their reason, it doesn't make much difference now anyway.

_flashback_

"_You're what?" asked Nathan_

"_I'm pregnant, were pregnant Nathan!" I clarified as suddenly Nathan pulled me into his arms and swung me around until he realized I had stopped celebrating with him and was now sobbing_

"_Baby, what's wrong?" my boyfriend asked as he lowered us back onto the couch positioning me on his lap as I continued crying into his chest; my tears soaking through his t-shirt._

"_Oh it's nothing I'm just being stupid" I lied_

"_Hey, hey you are not stupid" Nathan said gently lifted my chin, forcing me to look him in the eye "now do you want to tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours, or am I going to have to tickle it out of you?"_

_His little threat earned him a small smile from me as I went on to explain what had caused my sudden change in mood "it's just that my parents think I'm single. How am I going to explain to them that I'm pregnant and the one man they told me not to date is my baby's father?"_

"_Well first of all YOU will not have to tell them anything. I will be right there beside you when WE tell your parents and my parents. Second of all, hopefully they will understand and realize my love for you. Let's not worry about that for tonight. Tonight's about you and me…and our baby."_

_I furiously wiped away my remaining tears and leaned up and softly kissed my amazing boyfriend_

_End flashback_

"Hey" I spoke as I answered my phone

"Hey, baby. I'll be waiting outside in my car once you're ready." Nathan said, meaning I was now to leave my home and the only family I have ever known; to make a new family and home.

"Alright, I'll be out in a minute"

"Okay, take your time"

"Bye"

"Oh and Haley?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"I love you too, Nathan"

We hang up our phones and I continue to gather my few remaining items to be brought with me. I grab the bag of clothes that I packed earlier while I was waiting for "Nataley" to call. I walk out of my room and down the stairs, past my parents, remembering the last time I spoke to them.

_flashback_

"_Mom, Dad, you home?" I called out as my boyfriend and I entered my house_

"_In the kitchen honey" Lydia James, aka my mother aka the spawn on Satan called out_

"_Mom, Dad I have something to tell-"I was cut off from speaking as they saw Nathan walking behind me with his hand protectively on the small of my back_

"_WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?" my father aka Jimmy James aka Satan's other spawn barked at me, whilst pointing and sending a death glare at Nathan._

"_Do not yell at her like that!" Nathan jumped in to defend me; aww my knight in shining armor!_

"_Don't tell me what to do, she's my daughter and she owes me an explanation right now!" my father argued back_

_I figured I should intervene so no blood is shed "Mom, dad I'm pregnant"_

"_Who's the father Haley?" my father spoke as he never took his eyes of Nathan._

"_I think you already know Dad!" I said with a sigh. Not allowing myself to look either of my parents in the eyes, I suddenly found my shoes very interesting._

"_Baby, you need to stay calm, it's not good for you or the baby." Nathan softly whispered in my ear_

_I took a deep breath and decided that it was best if told them the truth; the truth from the beginning. "Well Nathan and I never broke up when you told us to, we kept dating and I am now pregnant. I am glad that I am pregnant and we couldn't be happier. All I ask is that you're happy for us too."_

_My father looked from me to Nathan and then to my mother and shook his head no. "I'm sorry baby girl but we can't condone what you have done. You have completely disrespected our wishes."_

_This time it was Nathan that piped in "So you're telling us that you have no interest in ever knowing your grandchild?"_

_My father thought about it for a minute until he came to this absurd conclusion "Of course not, but the only way that we are willing to see your child would be if you break up with Nathan and never see him again; like we asked of you 3 years ago!"_

"_NO!" I practically screamed but I really didn't care, I wasn't letting Nathan go. I didn't then and I won't know! _

"_LEAVE!" this time it was my mother who jumped in to attack me "AND DON'T COME BACK"_

"_What?" I asked it coming out much more timid then I had intended_

"_If you are going to disobey us you can just go and leave now!" my father was quick to clarify for me although I knew damn well what they meant the first time._

"_Fine have a nice life, without your daughter and grandchild!" once again Nathan came to my defense; verbalizing my thoughts for me._

_Without another word Nathan and I left hand in hand. Nathan was sure to slam the door after we were out._

_Once Nathan and I were back in the comfort and safety of his truck I completely broke down. Having already expected this Nathan hadn't started the truck so he simply slid over and pulled me into his protective arms, where I sobbed into his chest uncontrollably while he whispered soothing words into ear and rubbed my back._

_End flashback_

That was the day I fell in love with Nathan Scott all over again, the way he stood by me, literally and physically, astounded me. I only came back to that house once and that was today. I only came back because I needed to get the rest of my things. Since the confrontation I had stayed with Nathan until I had gathered the courage to go home. Once I realized I would never have enough courage and I was running out of clothes that I could borrow from Brooke I put on a brave face and went over.

I closed my front door and walked to Nathan's truck with a single tear running down my cheek. As I hoped in he gave me a quick kiss which I deepened. Once again needing his comfort. As we pulled away he looked me in the eyes and asked "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Of course" I softly replied "No regrets"

As he started the truck that would lead us to our new life he looked over at me and took my hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed it before turning and looking at me and smiling before saying "its just me and you now, baby." And with that thought in my mind we were on our way out of the town.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N so I know that this was originally only going to be a one shot but almost everyone of the reviews was asking me to continue

**A/N so I know that this was originally only going to be a one shot but almost every one of the reviews was asking me to continue. Truth was I wasn't sure how I was going to continue until I read TreeHilluver23's review which gave me some suggestions. I give full credit for the idea to TreeHilluver23; by the way thxs for the idea!**

"Baby, can you get the door?" My now husband Nathan asked, as he tried to juggle our baby girl in one arm and make Mac 'n' cheese in the other.

"Yeah, sure" I sighed and stood up from my current position on the couch where I was sitting and folding the laundry and walked towards our front door.

I opened the door with a smile, but it soon faded once I saw who was on the other side of the door. I stood in utter shock and for once in my life I was at a lose for words.

Still standing outside our house the visitor spoke one simple word, a word that normally has a very pleasant connotation associated with it, but for my little family it would reek of disaster "Hi".

I stood at our door for about 2 minutes just staring at my guest until they decided to ask a question which I was only too happy to put them in their place about "So where's that little boyfriend of yours? Or did he skip town the minute Nathan Jr. was born?"

I was quick to respond "Well if you must know, my HUSBAND is inside and we had a girl not a boy." I was sure to emphasize the word husband for two reasons. One; so they would know we proved them wrong and were still together and two; so that Nathan would hopefully hear and come to my rescue.

I had no such luck though. The next thing I knew I was being pulled out of my house, against my will and thrown into an awaiting vehicle, all the while I was fighting against my kidnapper; but it was no use they were stronger then me.

_Nathan's POV_

The Mac 'n' cheese was now ready and as far as I knew Haley was still at the door. Although now that I think about it I don't remember hearing any voices for a few minutes now. Our house is fairly large, so when you are in the kitchen all you can hear muffled voices from the front door, but I have heard nothing except the odd gurgle from Jordan.

"Haley?" "Hales?" I called out for her as I walked throughout our home towards the front door but got no answer.

I did however get my answer once I reached the front door; it was lying wide open! Leaving the door wide open is something Haley would never do, in fact she often scolded me for doing it and her famous line was 'what, were you born in a barn? Close the door!'

My heart skipped a beat and I got this indescribable feeling in the pit of my stomach once I realized that something was definitely wrong!

One thought remained in my head: _where the hell is Haley?_

**A/N 2 okay so I know it was really short but I wanted to know if anyone was still interested in this story or if I am just wasting my time? Once I get a few reviews I will update asap! Review pls!**


	3. Chapter 3

Nathan's POV

_Nathan's POV_

I woke up and let out a sigh as I realized I was alone in the bed once again. It had been about 3 days now since the last time I saw my wife. Actually it has been 3 days 15 hours and 23 minutes since I last saw my wife.

I was brought out of my thoughts as I heard my baby girl crying from the next room, where she lay sleeping.

"Shh, its ok Daddy's here" I tried to calm Jordan down but nothing I did or said seemed to work. She had already thrown her bottle back at me, kicked me when I tried to change her diaper and spit her food back out at me when I tried feeding her!

"I know baby, I miss Mommy too" Don't get me wrong I love my daughter and I would do anything and everything for her but I'm not sure how much longer I can play "Mr. Mom" for! Haley and I usually share the chores around the house, but having to do both is just exhausting!

The ringing of my phone brought me out of my thoughts once again. I look at the caller id and read 'Lucas'

"Hello" I said into the phone

"Hey Nate, any news yet?" Lucas asked

"Did I call you?" I barked out, a little harsher than I had intended on

"No, but-" Lucas tried to explain but I cut him off mid sentence

"I told you I would call you when I know something" I said through a clenched jaw, as I tried to keep my anger in check.

_flashback_

_As I racked my brain trying to think of who was at the other side of our door a mere 5 minutes ago I realized that it didn't matter anymore. What mattered now was where Haley was. I figured that I should give Lucas a call figuring since him and Haley were best friends she may have told him about something that she didn't tell me. That would be weird considering her and I tell each other everything but hey, if it meant finding my wife, it was worth a phone call._

"_Hello?" Lucas answered his phone out of breath and on the 5__th__ or 6__th__ ring which means I no doubt interrupted either a make out session with Brooke or something more, which I will save myself the mental pictures of._

_I chuckled before replying "Hey Luke, do you know where Haley is?"_

"_No why?"_

"_Cause um, well she's not around the house and the doorbell rang a while ago and I walked by it when I was looking for her and it was lying wide open. I'm just getting a little worried man."_

"_Well I have no idea where she is but call me if you hear ANYTHING at all, and Brooke and I will do the same."_

"_Will do, and Thanks man."_

"_Bye, Nate."_

_With that the two of us hung up the phones. I had already tried Haley's cell about 15 times and left about 10 messages, so at this point I figured that I should call the police and report a missing person. They were no help they said that I had to wait at least 24 hours before I could report her missing. _Great even the police can't help me _I thought_.

_End flashback_

"Yo Nate, you still you there?" Lucas asked

"Huh? What? Oh yeah, sorry I'm here." I replied as Jordan started crying again

"Alright, I'll let you get to Jordan. I'll call you later"

"Bye, man."

We hung up and I had just started to tend to Jordan when my phone rang again. Without looking at the caller id I answered.

"Lucas I told you I would call you if I knew anything! For God's sake leave me alone!" I bit into the phone not caring what Lucas thought of me at this moment.

"Nathan…" Her soft angelic voice cut me off

**A/N I hope you guys are still enjoying this story. Just so everyone knows I do not plan to make this very long, probably just a few more chapters! With that said I will not be able to update for just over a week. I leave for vacation tomorrow so I made myself get this chapter done for you guys. Hopefully you all are still interested in it when I get back fingers crossed. **

**Don't forget to review! I read and reply to each and every one!**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm so sorry for the wait between updates

**AN: I'm so sorry for the wait between updates! I was away on vacation for a week and then when I got back I had a teensy weensy case of writers block. Hopefully you all forgive me and are still interested in my story! Enjoy and please review; I love them all good or bad!**

_Haley's POV_

3 damn days since I have seen my husband and daughter. Actually it has been 3 days 15 hours and 23 minutes since I have last seen my family! Thanks to that incessant chiming of the clock above my head I am never able to forget when another hour has gone by that I have been separated from my family for.

I was brought out of my thoughts as I was finally able to locate the phone in the room. They leave me alone in a pitch black room for days and don't expect me to go searching through the room? I swear these people must be on crack!

I think I heard the front door slam shut. I send a silent prayer to all the gods making sure that both of my kidnappers had left, leaving me all alone.

I quickly dialed my home number, crossing my fingers and toes that Nathan would be home to answer. I breathed a huge sigh of relief when he finally picks up after what seems like an eternity of waiting.

"Lucas, I told you I would call you if I knew anything! For God's sake leave me alone!" I had to pull the phone away from my ear because of how loud Nathan was yelling into the phone. Although he was yelling, I had forgotten how good it was to hear his voice, even hearing his voice had some how calmed me and made me feel a little bit safer.

All I can seem to muster out is a soft and barely audible "Nathan"

I quickly hang up the phone as I hear the door to the room I am being held captive in unlock. I guess my earlier prayers hadn't been answered; only one of my captors had left. A silent, solitaire tear rolled down my cheek as I realized that a chance at freedom had once again escaped me by a mere 30 seconds. If only I had told Nathan who had me, then maybe he could come and be my night in shining armor, once again!

"Here's your dinner, you ungrateful little bitch!" My meal was thrown at me and I was once again left in the dark, the silencing deafening me.

As I sit there in the dark with my hand rubbing my still flat stomach and I once again let the tears fall after realizing that Nathan doesn't even know about his other child. I was going to tell him the day that I was forced to leave him and Jordan.

I'm starting to worry because I don't know how much longer I will be able to play the 'it's only the flu' card for. For some reason I have gotten lucky this time around and I seem to have the morning sickness less severe then when I had it with Jordan. I allow myself to smile as I remember how sweet Nathan was when I had morning sickness with our oldest child.

_flashback_

_I slowly awake after a blissful night of christening our new home. I snuggle even closer to Nathan, if that is even possible. I lay there for a few moments just enjoying the peace and the comfort that came whenever I was in Nathan's arms. I lay there until suddenly I throw Nathan's arm off of me, not really caring if I woke him considering my main priority was to make it to the bathroom on time. _

_I'm not sure how long I have been in the bathroom for, but after I finished being sick for a good few minutes I leaned back against the cool side of the bathtub and slowly exhaustion took over me._

_I didn't dare move back to bed knowing full well that I would end up right back here in a few minutes anyway._

_I must have fallen asleep there because the next time I woke up I am back in bed with Nathan wrapped around me. I look up at him and am surprised to see him looking down at me, watching me sleep._

_I greet him with a "Hey you" and a quick peck on the lips._

"_Hey baby, you feeling better?" My boyfriend asks me as he slowly rubs my back_

"_Yeah, a little, I guess"_

"_That's good; I hate it when my girl's sick"_

"_Hey, wait, how did you know I was sick?"_

"_Hales, come on you know I can't sleep if you're not with me. I woke up and realized you weren't with me anymore and I knew it was way too early for you to be up. I looked in the bathroom and you were asleep so I brought you back in here" Nathan quickly explained to me._

_No sooner had he gotten that out had I ran back into the bathroom, once again emptying the contents of my stomach into the toilet bowl._

_Nathan was right on my tail and came up behind me and pulled my hair back from my face and when I was done he brought me back to our bed and kissed me on the forehead "I'll be right back"_

_I just nodded in response._

_He came back in a few moments with a bucket and a wet towel. He pulled the covers back and got in the bed and pulled me back in towards him, after he had situated the bucket on my side of the bed. He then put the cloth on my forehead and told me to get some rest and that he would be there when I woke up._

_I was quickly reaching dreamland with the aid of being in Nathan's arms and him rubbing my back and whispering sweet nothings in my ear, when suddenly I was wide awake again with concern._

"_What day is it?" I asked Nathan _

"_Monday, why?"_

"_What time is it?"_

"_10:15, why?"_

"_Why isn't either of us at work?"_

"_Babe, I called in sick for both of us earlier. No need to worry you pretty little head about anything, I got it all taken care of."_

"_Aww Nate, you know you didn't have to call in sick, I could have stayed home by my self. But I'm glad you did!"_

"_Hey, don't be silly! Of course I should take the day off work. I don't want you here all by yourself and besides who else would make your grammas special Mac 'N' Cheese for you?"_

"_mmm….the food of the gods!"_

"_So I've heard" he replied with a chuckle._

"_Now I want you and my child to get some rest!"_

"_Alright, and thank-you Nathan, this all really means a lot to me. I love you."_

"_I love you too, baby and there is no need to thank me, you know I will do anything for you!"_

_end flashback_

As I sat and ate whatever this shit was that they were calling food, all I could think of was how I could get out of this hell hole and back into the safe and loving arms of my husband and how I could get out of here and see my beautiful baby girl who must be having a hard time considering I have never left her for more than a few hours before.

**AN just to clear up any confusion, this chapter is taking place the same time that chapter 3 is. Just another little note Jordan is now about 9 months old. And yes, I do realize that Jordan will only be 18 months old when baby #2 arrives but what can I say, they move fast lol.**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I'm so so sorry, when I started this story I figured that I would be able to update at least once a week if not more

**AN: ****I'm so so sorry, when I started this story I figured that I would be able to update at least once a week if not more. As you all can see that hasn't been happening. I'm really sorry for the lack of updates and hope everyone is still enjoying it! Thxs so much for all of your reviews…they all mean so much to me!**

**Enough of my rambling and on with chapter 5…**

_Haley's POV_

After lying in this "bed" for about 2 hours I finally start to doze off but not before making a plan to try and phone Nathan again as soon as possible. And of course I couldn't have fallen asleep without thinking about my family; whenever I am not able to be with my family I like to think back to great days we had together and tonight is no different. The memory I replayed in my head was one that had Nathan and I deciding on names for baby Jordan.

_Flashback_

"_Whoa, did the library explode in here or something?" Nathan asked as he walked into our living room to find me and my very pregnant body sitting cross legged on the floor with books on either side of me in piles and some haphazardly thrown throughout the room._

"_No, I just thought that since we now know the sex of our baby we can start thinking of baby names, I hate calling her "it" or "the baby" you know?" I said as I tried defending the colossal mess I had made of our living room._

"_Okay, well to be honest with you I've already been thinking of names too!" Nathan informed me._

"_Sweet! lets hear 'em"_

"_Well, I have a few but my favorite has to be Michael Jordan" Nathan tried telling me with a straight face._

"_My husband ladies and gentlemen, ever the comedian!" _

_Nathan sat down beside me and repositioned me so I was sitting sideways so he now had my legs draped over his legs while he massaged my feet and peered over my shoulder to read the book of names with me._

_After realizing that I hadn't changed the page in the last 5 minutes Nathan knew something was up. Yes, something was definitely wrong considering the best name on that page seemed to be one that neither one of us could pronounce._

_Finally, Nathan gently lifted my chin with his finger, forcing me to look at him and asked "Baby, what's wrong?"_

"_Um…I think I have finally found not only a first name but also a middle name as well." I hesitantly replied._

"_Alright, what are they?"_

"_Okay, well before I tell you I just want to make one thing clear; I DIDN'T choose this name because of a famous MALE basketball player!"_

"_Oooo, intrigue, now I really wanna hear it!"_

"_Jordan Michaela" I mumbled very quickly_

"_Sorry, I didn't quite catch that, what did you say?"_

"_I said, Jordan Michaela" I repeated the name, but this time with much more confidence._

"_Jordan Michaela…Jordan Michaela Scott, I like the sound of that. It's perfect Hales." Nathan said as he leaned in and gave me a sweet kiss._

"_I know it has no real special meaning behind it but I kind of wanted her name to be original. To show her that it's okay to be original and that by having her own name she has nothing to live up to except her own expectations." _

"_Babe, I love it and I love that it's original. Personally I don't like any of our family members enough to name our child after them either." Nathan teased._

"_I mean are you sure? We could name her Danielle after her grandpa Dan." I teased right back, not missing a beat._

"_Not funny, Hales"_

_I gave a sheepish "Sorry" although the shrug of my shoulders and the smirk on my face were anything but._

"_Oh you're asking for it James!" Nathan laughed as he fell on top of me tickling my sides as he did so._

"_N-n-Nathan ssstoopp" I tried to get out in between fits of laughter._

"_Nope, not until you say it"_

"_Say what?"_

"_That Nathan Scott is the hottest guy you have ever seen and he is the best at everything he does." He said as he still moved is very talented hands all over my sides._

"_No way" I giggled like a little school girl._

"_Fine, you leave me no other choice!" Nathan moved his hands from my sides down to my feet which he knew was my weak spot._

"_I give, I give!" I yelled before he could reach them. "Nathan Scott is the hottest guy I have ever seen and he is the best at everything he does!"_

"_There, now was that really that hard?"_

"_Oh, you have no idea…feeding your ego is never a good thing!" I teased. My tone then turned serious. "It's Scott by the way."_

"_What?"_

"_You called me James. It's James-Scott. And it always will be." I said with a smile and Nathan leaned down for a kiss._

_End Flashback_

A single tear rolled down my cheek at the memory before I drifted off into yet another restless sleep in this hell.

**AN 2: I should have the next chapter up soon; I already know what I want to happen:) **


	6. Chapter 6

AN: So this chapter came later then I expected but sooner than the last chapter, so I guess if I'm being the "glass is half full" type then it's a good thing

**AN: So this chapter came later then I expected but sooner than the last chapter, so I guess if I'm being the "glass is half full" type then it's a good thing. As I said at the beginning of the story it will only be a few more chapters. At the very most I am thinking maybe 10. **

**Enjoy chapter 6 and pls review!**

_Nathan's POV_

"Alright, and once again I want to thank you so much for your help officer" I said as I sat on the floor with Jordan in my lap, who was content to be playing with the strings on my hoodie.

"It's no trouble at all Mr. Scott, have a good day now!" Officer Brown replied

"You too!"

I hung up the phone but was sure to keep it near me in hopes that I would get a phone call from Haley again. I received a phone call from her about 5 minutes and immediately after she hung up on me I called the police. Officer Brown told me that he would try to get in contact with my phone company and try to see if he could get as much information on the unknown number that appeared on my call display when Haley called as he could. That's a better response from the cops than the last time I called them when they suggested that maybe she had only gone to get some milk from the store and would be back shortly. _Apparently I don't know my own wife!_

The phone rings again for what seems like the hundredth time that day and it was only 10:17 am. Sheesh it was going to be a long day. I look down on the cordless phone in my hand and read the caller id _Tree Hill Memorial_. My chest instantly tightened and my heart rate immediately accelerated.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone, now very curious as to why the hospital was calling. Was Haley in the hospital, if so, was she okay?...a million questions ran through my head as I waited for a response.

"Yes, this is Tree Hill Memorial and I was looking for a Mrs. Haley Scott?"

_If you only knew_ I thought.

"Um, I'm sorry, she's not here right now, may I take a message?" I asked. I'm not sure whether I should I be happy Haley wasn't lying in a hospital bed, or sad that Haley wasn't lying in a hospital bed.

"Sure, could you ask Mrs. Scott to call Dr. Palmer and let her know that her test results are in?"

Silence. _Test results? Apparently I don't know my wife, what test did she have done at the hospital?_

"Sir?"

"Oh yes, sorry, I'll be sure to give her the message and get her to call her as soon as she comes back" _whenever that'll be_. I added in my head.

"Goodbye now, have a good day sir"

"Yeah, you too ma'am" I said, sounding very distracted. Truth was I was distracted; within a span of 20 minutes I learned my wife was still alive, the police could maybe help me and that my wife had had a test preformed at the hospital that I was unaware of. _What the hell is going on?_

I figure that maybe letting Jordan play out front wouldn't be a bad idea for either of us, the fresh air could do us both some good.

As I opened the front door I look to the left where the mailbox sits and I saw a letter sticking out of it, with my name scrawled across the front of the unaddressed envelope, telling me this was hand delivered by the writer themselves. Quickly I take Jordan's jacket off and let her crawl into the living room. I followed her and took a seat preparing my self for what the letter had to say. _Why is my life suddenly filled with so much drama, what am I in some sort of sick TV show? _

**AN 2: Alright so that was chapter 6, what did you all think? I'm going to try and start chapter 7 tomorrow, so it should be up soon. Please review, they make me write faster! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: okay, so I owe all of you the biggest apology of life! My goodness, I did not realize that I hadn't updated in this long. I didn't forget about you guys. Let's just say, life has been absolutely crazy since the last time I updated. I'm pretty sure I haven't had time to breathe…wait, nope I just checked and I took a breath, so I lied; sue me! Enough of my rambling and I hope all of you accept my sincere apologies! I will try to not let it happen again!**

**And on with chapter seven…woot woot! **

**Disclaimer: wait, let me check my bank account…nope, I still own nothing, nada, zilch. Okay I think you get the point!**

_Nathan's POV_

As I walk back into the house, shutting the door behind me, I open the letter. As I open the envelope that encases the mystery, my mind is racing a mile a minute trying to see if I can figure out what the contents of the envelope are. I finally give in and rip the envelope, not being able to contain my anxiety any longer.

My fingers tremble with fear and anticipation as they tear at the envelope trying not to tear the precious content.

_Come on man, get a hold of yourself! Stop being such a pansy and open the god damn envelope! It may not even be any thing important! The old lady next door...Mrs.….what the hell is her name? Mrs. McKarlen? Mrs. McLaren? Yeah, McLaren! That's it! Often leaves us letters informing us about the newest gossip…like we really care!_ I think, as I force myself to calm down and think rationally before jumping to conclusions. Something Haley would have made me do if she was here.

Finally I have freed the letter from the envelope and I hastily start reading. My eyes bulge to the size of saucers as I continue down the page, darting from line to line, word to word. My eyes and head lift away from the page, as I run a hand over my face and let this new information sink in.

_Haley's POV_

I sit here in my "bed" wrapped in the paper thin and sand paper soft blankets that were so kindly provided to me and involuntarily shiver. This has got to be one of the coldest days of the year! I rub my hands over my very slight baby bump, trying to keep my baby warm.

_Apparently these people don't know how to turn on the heat. Maybe I should offer?_ I think, but I think better of it after thinking it through and realizing it may make them more pissed.

All I want right now is to be wrapped up in my husbands arms. No matter how cold it is, he's always warm. I allow my mind to wander to last year around this time when our furnace broke.

_Flashback_

_Why? Why, today of all days did our furnace decide that enough was enough, that it had paid its dues and owed us no more? As I'm sitting on the couch by the crackling fireplace in my warmest sweats covered in a fuzzy blanket, I can't help but to wonder what I had done in a previous life that was so bad that the gods decide to break my furnace on the coldest day of the year. _

_All I can do is sit here and wait. _

_About an hour later Nathan arrived home and immediately set to work trying to fix it, but eventually gave up. Stating that "we didn't have the right part." Which is code for "I have no clue what the hell I am doing, and will screw it up even more if I continue to try."_

_Nathan walks over to the couch and effortlessly picks me up while he gets himself seated and then lowers me onto his lap and winds his muscular arms around me._

"_Where's Jordan?" He whispers in my ear, as he starts kissing down the side of my neck._

"_She's at Karen's remember? Lily and Jordan were having their play date, sleepover thingy tonight." I remind him "and it's a damn good thing too, it's too cold for her to be in this house all night."_

"_Right. Look baby, why don't we sleep down here tonight its warmer by the fireplace?"_

"_Okie dokie." I say with a yawn._

"_I love you"_

"_Love ya too" I say as I snuggle further under the blankets and further into my husbands warm body, my back against his chest, his arms around my body protectively._

_End flashback_

Exhausted from all shivering I have been doing all day I feel my eyes start to get heavy and I eventually give in and start another restless night's sleep.

_Nathan's POV_

"Luke, man you gotta get your ass over here!" I say into the phone.

"What going on man?"

"Seriously dude, just get over here!" I argue.

"Alright! I'm on my way!" He concedes.

Ten minutes later I hear a knocking at my front door and after a quick check to make sure Jordan will be safe by herself while I let him in; I'm at the door thrusting the letter at him.

"Here, read this!" I exclaim.

"Alright, alright!" Lucas says with a sigh as he snatches the paper up and begins reading.

A minute or so later, Lucas looks up at me, with an expression that could have mirrored my own fifteen minutes earlier.

**AN 2: I hope you all enjoyed reading and pls review! I thought my fellow Canadians would enjoy the little bit about the cold, considering how cold it has been the past little while. At least where I live anyways. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey readers! Alright so here's the dealio, I am terribly sorry that it has taken me this long to get my rear in gear and come up with something…I didn't want to give you guys crap so I kept putting it off until I could think of something have decent…which never happened. The other day however I got a review asking me if I was going to continue and I promised that person that I would get cracking and have something up by the end of the week, which would have been about a week ago…oopsie I'm really sorry about that! **

**So I owe a huge thank-you to that person…you know who you are; you made me get my act together!**

**Any questions you guys have about this chapter will all be answered in the next chapter!**

**I hope ya'll are still interested in my story! Read and review! Pls!**

_Haley's POV_

As I awake, I roll over in my bed toward the sun, soaking up every ray of light possible. Hold on…sun…light…none of this is making sense; for the past week I have been in complete darkness. My eyes pop open at that sudden realization. I look around me and take in my surroundings and come to the conclusion that I am in a hospital, but why?

All I know is that my stomach hurts like hell and so does my throat. I locate the call button by my pillow and press it…hoping to get some answers.

A minute or so later a nurse saunters in "Glad to have you back with us Ms. Jones, you gave us quite a scare for a minute there"

When she says Ms. Jones I look around the room wondering if I was sharing it with someone else….nope no one else in the room.

"Scott" I try to say but it comes out sounding more like "ott"

Apparently I now have no voice….great how much more worse can this day get….well on the bright side at least I'm out of the prison that I've been living in for the last few days.

"Oh you're hot?" The nurse asked "Well then why don't you just take one of your blankets off, silly"

Okay first things first if this bitch doesn't stop this sugar coated, I'm talking to a 3 year old voice, there might be a problem! Second of all, I'm not hot! What the hell? Now she's pulling the covers off me! Who does this chick think she is?

I decide to try again "Scott" but once again it comes out not how I planned…apparently my brain and vocal cords aren't getting along today! The nurse hears "Sot" instead.

"Oh sweetie, I think you mean 'think' not thought. But its okay, I know you meant that you weren't thinking when you called me in here."

Really? Really, did that just happen? Did that bitch just try to correct my grammar? Does she know who she's dealing with? Does she know who I am? Does she know I'm tutorgirl/wife/mom? I'll admit that she was correcting me on something that I didn't even say, but it's still the fact that she tried! Everybody knows you don't correct tutorgirl!

I'm so furious at this bimbo that I just nod my head and close my eyes hoping that if I feign sleep, maybe she'll leave and never ever come back!

As soon as I hear the door click shut, my eyes pop open and start searching the room for any clue as to where the hell I am. No such luck. Why is it that whenever you need one of those 'you are here' maps, they're nowhere to be found? I do however, find a pitcher of water and after five minutes of using all my strength and power in me I have a Styrofoam cup filled with water up to my dry lips.

I take a drink and let the cool liquid soothe my throat as it slides down. After drinking the glass of water, I feel that I have finally found my voice again so I try the call button again. This time a different nurse comes skipping into my room; "why hello, how are we feeling today?" she asks.

"Um, I'm alright I guess, but I need to know what happened….why I'm here, who brought me here, and how's my baby?" I reply, hoping that she has some answers for me.

"Well, you were brought in here with severe malnourishment and dehydration…among a few other things….you were brought in with a man and a woman, I'm sorry I don't have names. We were not aware that you are pregnant but I will arrange for an OBGYN to come up asap."

"Can you do me a favor?" I ask as my heart rate increases at the thought that maybe I can get a hold of Nathan

"Of course; name it…"

"Could you call my husband please and let him know I'm here….and tell him I would love for him to come here very, very soon!"

"Sure…who is it I'm calling?" She asks

"Nathan Scott"

The nurse goes pale white when I mention his name, which concerns and confuses me. "Are you okay; you look like you just saw a ghost?" I question her.

"Well um, I'm not sure how to tell you this but Nathan Scott was admitted to Tree Hill Memorial…."


End file.
